The present invention relates to devices and methods for treating intracranial aneurysms. Treatment of various types of intracranial aneurysms, such as wide-neck and vertebrobasilar aneurysms, has been particularly difficult. Current methods for endovascular treatment for such aneurysms include the introduction of coils into the aneurysm to fill or occlude the aneurysm. However, particularly in cases of wide-neck aneurysm, loops of coils may not be contained within the aneurysm and may protrude out into the vessel. A known technique to prevent escape of the coils is a two-catheter technique, in which a microcatheter and a balloon catheter are introduced simultaneously. For example, in one technique, the microcatheter is placed within the aneurysm, and, during coil delivery, a balloon is inflated in the parent vessel adjacent to the aneurysm orifice. The balloon remains inflated during coil delivery and until the configuration of coils is set, after which the balloon is deflated and the catheter is removed. In another technique, two microcatheters are placed in an aneurysm and multiple coils are introduced.
The use of two devices is cumbersome and can result in wire entanglement, limited pushability and torqueability, increased procedure time and complications.
An alternative method includes the use of self-expanding stents such as, for example, the Neuroform™ stents manufactured by Boston Scientific Corp. (MA, USA). Specifically, such stents are presented to the site of the aneurysm and deployed, and can help to prevent escape of coils. Self expanding stents are generally used due to their low profile and maneuverability, features which are crucial for small vessels associated with intracranial aneurysms. However, they are prone to positioning problems and are difficult to anchor in place during deployment. Furthermore, the use of stents in general is not always considered optimal, since once the stent is in place, it cannot be removed and may itself present additional problems such as turbulence, thrombosis, or even stenosis in the stented region of the vessel. Moreover, the presence of a stent warrants patient-prescribed anti-coagulation medication, which may be contraindicated for some patients.
It would thus be advantageous to have a device which could be used to prevent escape of coils during a procedure which is devoid of the above limitations.